The Journal
by DigimonQueen1
Summary: Davis finds a journal that turns all the digidestines lives around. No flamers please. And some killing, suicide, and other bad things so no children and freaked out teens.
1. Chapter 1

The Journal

_This story I am writing is about a journal that Davis finds and shows all of the other digidestine, but little do they know every thing that they read comes true. Beware there is some killing and other unhappy things that will happen so if you don't want to see any of the digidestine getting killed or any other unhappy things happening to them I would suggest you shouldn't read this but if your looking for something interesting to read I would suggest you should read it. Please no flamers._

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, so please don't sew.

Ages:

Joe: 19

Tai, Sora, Mimi, Matt: 18

Izzy: 17

Kari, Tk, Davis, Yolei, Ken: 15

Cody: 14

Chapter One:

"Hey Davis, what's you got there?" Tk asked.

"It's this journal that I found, but I can't open it." Davis said out of breath.

"Let me try." Tk exclaimed.

"Ok, but I doubt you'll be able to open it." Davis said.

"So what's that supposed to mean?" Tk exclaimed

"That you can't open it." Davis said.

"You're right, but it's not like you can either." Tk said with disappointment in his voice.

"So as soon as the others get here lets go find something to open this thing." Davis said.

"Sure, hey look here they come now." Tk exclaimed.

"Hey guys, sorry were late but Mrs. Robert caught us running in the hall and made us write I will not run in the hall 20 times." Kari said.

"Ouch." Tk exclaimed

"Tell me about it." Yolei said.

"So Davis what's that in your hand?" Cody asked.

"Oh it's this journal that I found." Davis said.

"Where'd you find it?" Ken asked.

"I found it outside of Mr. Higami's classroom." Davis Said.

"Personally I think it's an evasion of privacy, if they wanted somebody to read it don't you think they would've kept it unlocked, I mean do you like people wondering through your personal items." Kari exclaimed.

"So you don't want to read it?" Davis asked with an evil grin.

"No, I never said that Davis, lets go talk to the older kids and see what they think.." Kari replied.

"Sure, lets go." Tk said.

"Right." They all said in unison.

"So let me get this straight, Davis found a journal out side of Mr. Higami's classroom, and you don't know if you should open it?" Matt said in confusion.

"Yep." All the younger digidestine said in unison.

"I think that, that is an evasion of privacy?" Sora said.

"Well yeah, of but I mean no one else will no but us right?" Tai said trying not to upset Sora.

"I can not believe that you agree with them Tai Kamiya." Sora exclaimed.

"Well can you blame me for being curious, I mean what if it's one of our old teachers or something?" Tai said.

"Yeah, one of our old teachers has a journal with hearts all over it." Sora exclaimed.

"So are you saying we should do it?" Tai said with his cute little puppy dog face.

"Well I guess so, give me the knife so I can break the lock." Sora exclaimed.

"Sure thing Sor." Matt said.

"Cool I opened it." Sora exclaimed.

"Cool lets open it." Tai said.

"Hey guys are you sure you wanna do this?" Kari asked.

"Yeah, I mean what's the worst that can happen." Davis exclaimed.

"Ok, here we go." Matt exclaimed.

The first dies with her ears cut off.

"Ok, do you really think we should keep reading this, I mean now I really think she didn't want us to read it?" Kari said with fear in her voice.

"What Kari are you scared?" Davis asked grinning.

"No, I just thought you were, lets keep reading." Kari exclaimed.

"Right." Davis said.

"Let's keep reading, huh." Matt said annoyed.

"Ok." Davis said.

The second dies with his eyes gouged out.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"Ahhh."

"What was that?" Kari asked.

"I don't know, and I really don't want to find out." Tk cried.

"What are you all a chicken come on, it was nothing, it was probably just some kids playing around." Davis said.

"Well they sure didn't sound like they were playing around." Sora suggested.

"Sora, you're scared too?" Tai asked laughing.

"No as a matter of fact……." Sora said while being interrupted.

"Ahhh."

"Well maybe just a little." Sora changed her mind.

"So, who do you think it was?" Yolei asked.

"How are we supposed to know!" Davis yelled..

"Both of you shut up." Matt yelled.

"Lets go see what it is, instead of arguing about it." Izzy suggested.

"Are you sure you want too?" Sora asked.

"Come on Sora nothing is going to happen."

"Fine." Sora gave in.

"I think it's coming from inside that house." Tk stated.

"I think you're right." Joe agreed.

"Lets go inside." Matt suggested.

Author: Thank you for reviewing, and I will update soon. Be sure to read my other story For You I Will .


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER: 3**

_**Authors note: **_

_**This story will be updated almost daily, and Thank You to all my reviewers, this chapter is a lot longer than the other one.**_

"Ahhh." Sora screamed.

"Why'd you scream?" Tai asked.

"I just saw a huge rat!" Sora exclaimed!

"You screamed because of a rat!" Matt exclaimed!

"Yes, it was a big rat." Sora stated.

"Right." Matt replied.

"What is that stuff on the floor?" Izzy asked.

"I don't know and I don't really want to find out!" Tk exclaimed!

"I don't know either and I think if we stick around here were going to find out!" Ken stated, pointing to a shadow heading right for them.

"Don't you think we should run?" Davis asked.

"No, we shouldn't we don't even know what it is yet!" Tai exclaimed!

"Do we really want to find out?" Yolei asked.

"Yes we do!" Tai replied.

"You know it's walking really slow." Joe pointed out.

"Well the slower it walks the longer it takes to get here." Mimi stated.

"Oh, come on. Were digidestined, we defeated all the dark masters. I say we should go to it!" Tai exclaimed!

"SCREECH"

"Why is it running away now?" Ken asked.

"Let's go find out!" Tai exclaimed!

"Hold on it's dropping something." Matt pointed out.

"It looks like some kind of liquid." Izzy confirmed.

"Tai, I'm scared." Kari replied.

"Don't worry everything will be fine Kari." Sora replied, before Tai could. _At least I hope._

"Lets go back Tai!" Sora exclaimed.

"I don't think can!" Izzy exclaimed, pointing to the exit where the shadow was back again.

"Do you see where arguing gets us, if we weren't arguing, we could have seen it coming towards are only exit, and stopped it!" Joe exclaimed.

I exclai

"I wish we had are digimon, then they could fix this." Tk cried.

"Well they aren't and were going to have to do with what we got!" Tai exclaimed!

"What do we do?" Matt asked.

"We should go show it what were made of." Ken stated, everyone shocked that finally someone other than Tai was brave enough to do what needed to be done.

"**TAI!"** Kari exclaimed!

_**Authors note: **_

**_This is the end of chapter 3, don't worry though because it gets more interesting as we go along, I promise you. Nothing is dull in this digimon horror story. Please review and I will update. Thank You again to all my reviewers, and people who may have read the story. _**


End file.
